


河南国的一天(二)

by mohu_literature



Series: 河南国大总统 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 膜乎
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohu_literature/pseuds/mohu_literature
Series: 河南国大总统 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656214
Kudos: 4





	河南国的一天(二)

“尊敬的战友们大家好，你们订外卖了吗？今天是2月20日...  
河南国临时大总统清营先生在电动车上向大家直播报平安！”  
2月底的法拉盛，依旧是那么寒冷，架在把手上用来直播的手机屏幕上，映着大总统那油秃秃的脑袋...  
滴～ 滴滴～～～～～ 轰！！！！  
突然听见有辆车在按喇叭，扭过头看是辆红色法拉利。司机很不耐烦的摁着喇叭，还踩了大脚油门。  
原来清营先生只顾着直播，自行车偏到别人车道上了。  
只见车里坐着.....  
“中国加油，武汉加油！“ 车里的年轻人向外突然嚎了一句，差点没把王大总统从电动车上吓得跌倒。  
他眯起自己小眼睛一看，法拉利车身上赫然几个大字 法 拉 利 爱 国 车 友 会。  
“福利福利拆那，秃郎普萎克啊普！"王大总统对着开远的法拉利，用一口河南梆子的口音吼出了自己来美国两年所有会说的英文词汇。由于太用力了，说完之后他就咳嗽了起来。  
“啊~这几天我送外卖，哪里人杂我去哪里，会不会也被武汉肺炎橄榄了啊？”大总统看着屏幕上自己那比例失真带着美颜的秃头，呐呐自语道，丝毫没有意识到他因为开着直播这次又忘记开GPS了... 

轰！！！！  
又一大脚油门，司机一脸嫌弃比了个中指就把他甩个老远，从视线消失了。

只剩下旁边几个中国留学生在边笑边议论，  
”诶这人不就是那谁嘛，搞那么豫独的？”  
“对对就他，我最近也经常见他在这带”  
“还说自己是河南总统，厉害了”  
“大总统骑个敞篷豪车，牛逼牛逼”

而王大总统并没理会他们，继续边骑车边喊“福利福利拆那....”  
气氛一下子就欢乐了起来  
“战友们，清营的心中是有一本账的，刚刚这些笑话清营的人，都是要被河南国拒签的。”  
大总统一边骑着车，一边对着手机直播间里两三个光着膀子的大汉说道。  
就在这时，王总统突然想起了什么，猛地把车头一转，差点没撞上迎面而来的车队...  
车队的气呼呼往外冒，一问原来是一位崇高的领导人员，听说刚伸出手腕测量过体温的，正由亲卫队送回深山里的某个洞穴…  
”啊~~~我购买了一集装箱疫苗逼忘在法拉盛仓库里面，得赶快把她们出手！”

王大总统一边说一边用力蹬着自行车，全然不顾擦肩而过的车队中间的高级黑车上，一个满头横肉，歪着脖子的男人正用着一脸鄙夷的眼神看着他...


End file.
